


Take My Control

by lupinjoallen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Loki isn't the best at hiding his jealousy and offers his control as reconciliation





	Take My Control

Even as he spoke with Fandral, Y/N could feel Loki’s gaze. Well, gaze was an understatement. Glare was more appropriate. It had been a long while since he’d brought Y/N to Asgard. The adjustment was definitely awkward. He’d hardly spoke with anyone, save Thor, and typically kept latched to Loki’s side. But the young Midgardian was finally coming out of his shell, of which Thor was entirely excited for.

Y/N revealed his more mischievous side, making it suddenly clear why he and Loki were a couple. In fact, he was thinking about using Fandral for a funny joke when he felt Loki’s glare.

“He’s staring,” Fandral said under his breath.

“I know,” Y/N sighed, smiling affectionately. “He doesn’t like that I went off on my own.”

“You’re a grown man,” Fandral said. “He...knows that, right?”

“He’s well aware of my age and stature, yes,” Y/N said smoothly, having gotten used to the dialect of Asgard. “In all honesty, he might be jealous.”

“Loki? Little Loki jealous?” Fandral asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you.”

“Wanna see? Lean closer to me.”

Fandral did as he said. Y/N softly muttered a count down before Loki cleared his throat behind him. He gave Fandral a look as Loki growled out, “Y/N, could we speak? Privately.”

“Of course. I’ll talk to you later, Fandral,” He said before following Loki. He faintly heard Fandral’s fading chuckle as they walked down the hall. Y/N’s nose twitched when he noticed a stiffness in Loki’s walk. “Loki.” Loki elected to ignore him. Y/N took a deep breath and more firmly said, “Loki--”

“You were flirting with Fandral. Fandral!” Loki whipped around. “Have I bored your pitiful Midgardian mind now that you choose to frolic with him?”

Y/N growled, standing at his full height, which wasn’t much compared to Loki but was enough to make Loki blink. “Really? You think I’d go whore around?! You think that little of me!? Or do you just expect that of all pitiful Midgardians?”

“Like your kind have little reputation?” Loki snarled.

Y/N scoffed. “Unbelievable. I was talking to my friend about some training exercises. Thor is busy right now but he suggested I talk to Fandral and Sif. Fandral was the first I found. I was asking about joining in on some sparring in the future.”

“Why in the Nine would you want that?”

“Maybe to protect myself? Protect you? Cuz last I checked, the god I love isn’t well liked around here. I’d like to think that maybe keeping him safe would be something of a skill I could gain! Or is that too much for a pitiful Midgardian?” Y/N snarled.

“Protect me?” Loki laughed sarcastically. “You can’t even protect yourself from your own mind most nights. I’m the one who has to calm you when you wake up screaming from your own nightmares. Maybe I should lock you up in my room just to keep you safe!” He snapped. Y/N face grew dark and Loki realized too little too late what he’d said. “Y/N, I--”

“No,” Y/N said sternly, making Loki gulp. “I told you about Hydra because I thought you’d understand. Maybe I truly am pitiful to think you’d understand.”

Loki watched him turn on his heel and storm off, escaping to the spare room Frigga had given him months ago. He watched Y/N vanish and let loose the breath he had been holding.

“Damn,” He whispered to himself, realizing his mistakes and rubbed his face.

“Damn is right,” Fandral hummed from the corner behind him. Loki glared at him. “Glare all you want, but that was too far, even for you.” Loki clenched his jaw, keeping his spine straight as he tried to appear stronger. “Loki, you love him, yes?” Fandral didn’t wait for an answer, knowing Loki wouldn’t even respond. “You need to wait for him to cool off first, give him time. When you think he’s calmed down, confront him.” Fandral smiled. “He really does want to protect you. He’s worried about you, especially after...whatever happened after you’d fallen from the bridge.”

Loki bristled at that before nodding slowly. “You’re right. Thank you, Fandral.”

The better part of two hours had passed as Y/N slowly managed to calm down. A knock on the door pulled him from his reading. He looked up to see Loki poking his head in, giving the man a pitiful look. Y/N finally sighed and gestured him in as he marked his place. Loki came in, locking the door quietly behind him before approaching. “Y/N--” He started but the man’s glare made him flinch. He sighed and sat in the chair across from him. “I...I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am.”

“Then leave,” Y/N growled lowly. Loki looked up at you pleadingly. “I’m pissed at you. You really think so little of me? That I’m not loyal to you?”

“Not at all. Actually...I know you’re loyal to me--”

“Then why accuse me of flirting with Fandral?” He snapped.

“Because I was afraid,” Loki said softly, throwing Y/N off-guard. He sighed and rubbed his face. “I am afraid you’ll grow tired of me. Afraid you’ll see the monster I truly am.”

Y/N stared at him from a long moment before sighing. “Change,” He said softly. Loki gulped and let the guise fall, revealing his blue skin and red eyes to him. His Jotun form. His true form. Loki despised it, yet somehow Y/N seemed to love it. The human reached forward and trailed his fingers over the ridges on his forehead before cupping his face. “I don’t get you, sometimes. You’re smart, Loki. You know I love all of you, Jotun included.”

Loki let loose a breath he’d been holding and leaned into Y/N’s touch. “I love all of you as well, even when you snore.”

“I don’t snore!” Y/N huffed indignantly, making Loki chuckle. Y/N smiled a bit and kissed Loki’s nose. “You’re daft.”

“Only when it involves you,” Loki admitted, resting his forehead against Y/N’s as he let the Jotun form vanish again. He let out a shaky breath and gulped. “I...uhm…”

Y/N blinked, watching him. He opened his mouth but Loki moved to his knees before him. “Loki?” He asked softly.

“Take me,” He said. “I want you to take control this time.” Y/N’s eyes widened in surprise. “I...I love you, and I want to be yours for all the time we have together. But…” Loki bit his lip.

Y/N took in the information and smiled. But I can’t be yours if I’m jealous of others, was what he’d been meaning to say. Y/N watched him for a long moment before petting his head gently. “Come here, love,” He said, helping Loki climb into his lap. He cupped his face, noticing the nervousness. “Are you sure about this, Loki? This is a big step for you.”

Loki nodded. “I’m sure. I locked the door knowing full well…” He cleared his throat, his cheeks tinting red. “Odd. I feel a bit hot.”

“Good,” Y/N chuckled before kissing Loki’s neck. Loki sighed in pleasure as Y/N kept kissing his skin, slowly working a dark spot on his skin. Y/N tugged at his shirt. “Strip and lie on the bed, Loki. I want to taste all of you.”

Loki groaned and got up, stripping down. He frowned then chuckled nervously. “My hands are shaking.” Y/N smiled fondly to him. “I’m sorry. I--”

“It’s okay,” Y/N promised, standing and taking off his own shirt.

Loki gulped as Y/N skin was revealed to him. No one else would’ve known the small Midgardian was built so well. Loki timidly traced the scars on his chest, smiling a bit. “Every time I see these, I’m still surprised. You were willing to do so much for your own happiness.”

Y/N took his hand and kissed his fingertips before asking, “Why’s that? Surprising, I mean.”

Loki gulped and said, “Because it was for you. Not for any benefit of anyone else. Just yourself. Most would go through only such lengths to make someone else happy.”

Y/N smiled and guided Loki back to the bed. “What can I say? I’m a selfish bastard.” He chuckled before kissing the god beneath him. He carefully moved between Loki’s legs, pressing his body against him. He moaned softly as he felt Loki’s twitching erection against his stomach. “Excited?”

“Yes. Nervous too.”

“I know, love. I promise I’ll always take good care of you.”

Loki blushed then gasped softly as Y/N kissed down his body. His mouth moved carefully, kissing all the flesh under it before his teeth nipped gently at Loki’s nipple. The god yipped softly and whimpered. He couldn’t believe he was actually whimpering under Y/N, squirming anxiously too. He whined as Y/N sucked hard on his chest, leaving another mark.

“You plan to mark me up?”

“I do,” Y/N growled, looking up at him with feverish eyes. Loki shivered as Y/N spoke. “I want to mark you up and fuck you so hard, everyone knows I did it to you. And only I can ever do it again.”

Loki groaned and fell back into the bed. “Do it...Please.”

“As you wish,” Y/N hummed before kissing further down until he was licking up Loki’s shaft. The god jerked his hips up eagerly as Y/N pushed them back down into the bed. He kissed further down before nudging Loki’s legs further apart.

Loki blushed and opened up. The second Y/N’s tongue met his rim, he was lost. Low cries escaped and he squirmed as Y/N’s tongue worked him open. He was so shocked to find it pleasurable. He found himself reaching down to stroke himself but Y/N’s hands wrapped tightly around his wrists, pinning them to the bed without so much as a pause in his work. Loki let out a low moan when Y/N finally ran his finger over his hole before carefully sliding it in.

“Oh gods!” Loki groaned.

Y/N smirked. “Gotta make sure you’re good and open for me. I don’t want to hurt you. No matter how angry you make me, I’ll never hurt you.”

Loki whimpered at that before moaning louder as Y/N worked the finger in deeper. “Fuck! Oh! Just...there!”

The god was squirming and whining desperately as Y/N rubbed his finger gently against his prostate. He gasped when Y/N carefully slid in a second finger, gently coating his rim with saliva. “Oh my--Fuck!” Loki moaned, arching up as Y/N’s fingers scissored slowly.

“That’s a good boy,” Y/N praised, licking his inner thigh gently. He smirked as he met Loki’s eyes. “Feel good?”

“Yes! Gods yes!” Loki moaned, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment. “Please, Y/N. I need something more!”

Y/N nodded and kissed his hip before carefully reaching under the bed, pumping his fingers slowly still. When Y/N rose back up, he set the harness and dildo on the bed. Loki gulped. “This lets me pleasure you right here, Loki,” Y/N said, curling his fingers for emphasis. The god whined softly. “I’m going to fuck you and make you cum all over yourself. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, Sir!” Loki whined, wiggling his hips again. He pouted when Y/N pulled his fingers away and stood, stripping completely. He licked his lips as he saw a part of the toy slide into Y/N as he pulled it on. Y/N moaned softly and looked up at him hungrily before grabbing a small bottle. “How should I be?”

“Just like this. You’re awful at admitting when you need a break, but you can’t hide your face from me if I have you on your back.”

Loki blushed as Y/N spread the lube over the toy before carefully rubbing it against and into Loki’s hole. He spread his legs wider, anxiously gripping the sheets. Y/N kissed his cheek as he moved over him. “Relax, Loki,” He ordered gently. “If you’re tense, it will be uncomfortable.”

He nodded and relaxed. Y/N kissed him gently, reaching over and gripping his hand, threading their fingers together as his other hand reached down to guide the toy into the god beneath him. The pressure of moving into Loki shifted the end inside Y/N, leaving the man moaning softly with Loki. When he was fully inside him, Y/N stopped, letting Loki adjust. He watched the god’s face and had to hold in the growing smirk.

Loki was whimpered, cheeks flushed with pleasure and panting softly. His hands shook ever so slightly, the one gripped by Y/N squeezing gently. A silent gesture. “I’m okay,” it said. “I’m not hurt.”

Y/N kissed Loki’s jaw gently, giving him the time needed to adjust. Loki slowly nodded. “Move...Gods, please, Y/N.” Y/N did so slowly, watching Loki’s eyes snap open and roll back in pleasure as his back arched. “Oh fuck!” He gasped.

The man smirked and moved slowly, taunting Loki with every thrust. His hips moved carefully, seeking, searching. Until, finally, Loki let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. He thrust hard into him, earning a shout of pleasure from the god. He thrust harder against that spot, working Loki over eagerly before directly aiming his hips away.

“Fuck, oh! Ah, Y/N!” Loki moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist and clutching at the hair of his lover. Y/N moaned as Loki tugged, gripping his hips and moving faster. “Yes! Like that! Fuck--Oh fuck me, Y/N!”

Y/N growled and slid his hands under Loki, gripping his ass and holding him tighter against him. Y/N’s mouth found Loki’s neck again as he angled his hips, thrusting against his prostate. Loki keened loudly, making Y/N smirk triumphantly.

“Mine,” He growled into Loki’s ear. “You’re mine, Loki. You understand?”

“Yes! Yes, fuck yes! I’m yours, Y/N!” He moaned, hands flying to Y/N’s back. His nails dug in as Y/N thrust harder. “Oh gods! Please! Please don’t stop! Gods!” He choked as Y/N eagerly bit into his neck.

Y/N moaned as Loki’s hand slid down until it was teasing at his filled hole. Y/N kissed his neck. “That’s it. Finger me as I fuck you so good, Loki,” He encouraged as the cold finger carefully slid in.

Loki whined as he felt how wet Y/N was for him, feeling the way the toy didn’t fill him completely. “Gods, Y/N. I want to cum in you,” He moaned. “I want to fuck your tight hole full of cum. I want you to cum on my cock!” He cried out again as Y/N grinded deeper into him.

“You sure? You look like you enjoy your ass being so full,” Y/N teased, making Loki whimper. “Maybe I should invite Fandral to fill you up while I ride you.”

Loki blushed and shook his head, flustered. Y/N kissed him hard and thrust one last time before pulling out, leaving Loki gasping and moaning in frustration. Y/N shoved out of Loki’s reach and dropped the toy before climbing onto him. Carefully, he slid down Loki’s length. The god cried out in pleasure, shaking now as Y/N started to ride him.

Y/N moaned and dug his nails into Loki’s chest, feeling the way the god twitched and writhed before reaching down and rubbing his clit. “Look at you,” He moaned. “So good like this. Meant to be fucked out, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir! Gods, yes! Fuck me out,” He begged, shaking as his back arched.

“Since you like having your ass filled, I’ll be sure to get something just for you when we go back to Earth. They have so many toys I could fuck you with.” Loki whined as Y/N rocked his hips harder. “God, Loki. Fuck, I’m--Ah! Cumming!”

Loki’s eyes met Y/N’s as he watched the man orgasming on him, shaking and twitching the whole wave before dropping down and kissing him. Loki moaned and thrust up into him, gasping softly. Y/N whispered into his ear and Loki snapped, screaming and orgasming hard underneath him, filling his hole to the brim.

Y/N moaned as he rode Loki through his pleasure, feeling the cum leaking from him as he kissing his jaw and neck affectionately. He froze when he heard Loki sniffle and looked at his face, seeing the distress. Y/N carefully moved off him and pulled him close, kissing his head.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong, love?” Y/N whispered.

“I...I don’t...I’ve never…” Loki let out a shuddering gasp as he clung to Y/N. Y/N’s lips found his forehead and he was whispering sweet things in his ear, calming him down.

“It’s alright, love. I got you. I’m not leaving you, alright?” Loki nodded feverently, making Y/N smile. He kissed his forehead again, smiling. “I love you so much, Loki.”


End file.
